Not the American Average
by Petite Beaute
Summary: "Yes, I did come to talk to you honey. To talk about your mother." Hiashi said as he looked down at his daughter sadly. Hinata winced at the mention of her mother. "Theres no need to talk about  mom anymore dad." SasuHinaSaku. M for gore,sex,and,language.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N; This is my first true story on here. So, hello! I'm Jakkiie. :D Today I am going to be writing a SasuHinaSaku story. ^^ My cousins showed me the couple and I think it's just too cute! And with my over active imagination, I came up with a story. So, here goes nothing. Oh and I own nothing, and I also hope you enjoy and umm... I don't know if it's to comment?(:_

**Summary; Back at her old school, Hinata was ridiculed and bullied non-stop because everyone knew what her family was full of. Now, she's decided to change herself, for herself and her family. Everyone knew of the Hyugas in her old town, the family that had a history of mass murders. One of them, her mother. She is now living with her father, step mother, and step sister. How will she survive in this new town? And will her mother ever try track her down?**

**Not the American Average**

by; Jakkiie(:

Hinata aimed a smile at her father and step mother. She bowed to both of them, her waist-length hair falling from her shoulders.

"Thank you so much for taking me in dad, Nariko. I owe you guys a debt of my gratitude." Hinata said, as she smiled once again at the people in front of her.

"Theres no need Hinata! We're really excited to have you here, I've always wanted another daughter that my Sakura could get along with." said Nariko, smiling warmly at Hinata.

"Ah yes. Hinata you have yet to meet Sakura. Let me call her out." Hiashi, Hinata's father, left the two women alone together.

"So, Hinata, what made you want to move in with us?" asked Nariko. Hinata cringed her nose at the question.

"I just decided it was time to live with my father again. I mean, I really do miss him a lot." Hinata said nonchalantly smiling warmly at her step mother. "So, what's your daughter like?" Nariko looked around the living room, seeming a bit uncomfortable.

"Well, she's... um, she's... pretty... and n-nice." Nariko said not camouflaging her nervousness that well at all. Hinata chuckled a bit then smirked at Nariko.

"You're scared of your own daughter. She must be either a total bitch or hoe. Maybe even both, am I right?" said the smirking Hinata. Nariko nodded to Hinata's words.

"I know she's my daughter but, she's just... terrible." Hinata bit her lip as she thought of what problems her and this Sakura were going to have.

"Hmm, Nariko? What if... I could help you straighten out this Sakura of yours?" Hinata suggested persuasively. Nariko's eyes widened as if with happiness and relief.

"That would be gr-" She was interrupted by the screaming of a pink headed girl.

"OMG! No fucking way Karin! Did he really? Eek! Okay okay! I'll be there in a few!" The girl had the voice of a casual pretty, preppy, popular cheerleader. Hinata twitched a tad bit when she saw and heard the girl's voice. She could tell that this girl was roughly 17 at the least. She dressed pretty slutty as well. Hinata then smirked at the girl, she was going to be a piece of work. Hinata then smiled and took out a hand to shake.

"I'm Hinata. Nice to meet you Sakura." Hinata said innocently. The pinkette looked at her weirdly then shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too Hinata." she then let go of Hinata's hand turned to her parents. "I'm going to the resturant. Sasuke's there alone, so am most definitely going, no arguments! BYE!" Sakura left with a seemingly innocent smile on her face. Hinata then looked over a Nariko.

"That's going to be a lot of work."

_Later that night..._

"Nya~ I'm-so-ti-erd!" exclaimed Hinata as she stretched out on the couch of her new house.

"Heh, well you sure are making yourself at home already aren't you Hina?" Hinata looked up and saw her father smiling down at her. Hinata nodded and scooted over on the couch so her father could sit.

"So, what's up dad? I know you came over here to talk." Hinata stated smiling brightly at her father. He laughed at his daughter's sharpness.

"Yes, I did come to talk to you honey. To talk about your mother." Hiashi said as he looked down at his daughter sadly. Hinata winced at the mention of her mother.

"Theres no need to talk about mom anymore dad." she said, pulling up her knees to hug them.

"I know honey but, I need to ask you something about her."

"What about her?" though muffled, Hinata's father understood what his daughter said.

"She's still out there... isn't she?" Hinata winced again but nodded as an answer. "Have you heard from her recently?"

"Yeah, about a week ago. She said she's in Japan and won't be in America for another few months... so I decided to leave town before she got back." Hinata said as she hugged her knees tighter.

"I see... so, no one knows where you are right now?" Hiashi asked.

"No. No one at all." Hinata said, sinking down on the couch. Hiashi brought his daughter into an embrace. Though completely shocked, Hinata still hugged back on instinct. "I actually r-really missed you d-dad."

"I missed you too princess." Hiashi said as he stroked Hinata's head. "I'm sorry I left you with your mother for all these years..." Hiashi kept stroking his daughter's head. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me princess."

"I forgive you daddy.."

_A/N: How was it? Tres bien? __Comme ci comme ca? Pas mal? Good? So-so? Bad? Please... um.. comment/review?(:_


	2. Chapter 2

**Not the American Average**

by; Jakkie(:

* * *

The next day, Hinata awoke groggily, walking out of her room and into the bathroom. She splashed some water her face, trying to wake herself up. She yawned loudly then headed toward the kitchen. Hinata stopped when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey Hinata." It was surely that bitchy pinkette's voice ringing behind her. Hinata turned around and gave her a fake smile.

"Yes Sakura?"

"Come here." Sakura said, taking hold of Hinata's hand and dragging her toward her room. When Hinata entered the room, she almost vomited. There was pink EVERYWHERE! Not only pink but pictures of Justin Bieber and of another male whom she did not know. Sakura closed the door and sat on her bed. She only glared at Hinata.

"Weren't you going to ask me something Sakura?" Hinata teased, making the girl in front of her angrier.

"What were you and my dad talking about last night?" Hinata winced at Sakura's words.

"Oh, just about the past, my mother, and other things." Hinata said, smiling nonchalantly. Sakura just looked up at her. "Oh, and by the way," Hinata leaned down to face Sakura face to face. Hinata got so close their noses almost brushed. "your 'dad' is my dad too hun." And with that last word, Hinata back off of Sakura and walked out of her room.

After being sure Hinata wasn't coming back, Sakura let the blush she'd been holding take hold of her cheeks. "What a bitch! I bet she's a lesbian! Nasty hoe!" Sakura yelled to herself.

"I'm not a lesbian for your information!" Hinata yelled back from the other room. Sakura, once again blushed.

Hinata walked around her room, all her things were unpacked and she was looking for something to wear. She then decided on her Asking Alexandria t-shirt she'd cut up so it would be off the shoulder, and a black skirt that reached about an inch above mid-thigh. Along with that, Hinata wore some high heeled boots that reached her ankles. Hinata looked in the mirror posing a bit then smiled at her outfit. It was perfect. She then grabbed her bag and walked out of her room. Her steps echoed throughout the house when she hurried down the stairs. Hinata then left the indoors and put on her sunglasses to block the sun out of her pupil less eyes. She walked over to her car, climbed in, started it and drove away.

Hinata drove around the city Jamestown. She looked around, seeing place after small place and seeing nothing that ineresting. She smirked as the wind blew her hair back while she drove. While driving down some random street, Hinata saw a small restaurant that seemed at the least not tourist filled. She parked in the little restaurant's parking lot, and headed into the restaurant. She looked around and saw about 30 people there at the very least. After a while of looking, she found an empty table and sat. Hinata took out her cellphone she had bought just two days before, and played with a few apps she had. A pretty waitress came over to her table and asked her what she wanted.

"Hm, how about a salad, and lemonade?" Hinata said, in a questioning tone. The girl nodded, blushing slightly.

"An-anything else?" the girl looked at Hinata with a shy smile.

"Yeah." Hinata stood up and pinched the girl's cheeks. "You don't have to be so embarrassed." Hinata pulled on the girl's cheeks when the girl's blush turned crimson. "Just overcome the shyness. It's easy." With a sincere smile on her face, Hinata let go of the waitress' cheeks. "I'm done now."

"...o..okay..." and the waitress walked away from Hinata's table. Sighing, Hinata sat back down and smiled to herself. Girls like that waitress always made her think back to her shy, goody two shoes days. Hinata kept smiling until something outside caught her attention. She looked out the big glass window she was sitting by and saw a big Toyota truck rumbling and growling outside. The sound then subsided and four boys climbed out of the vehicle. A tall, blond with blue eyes and a goofy grin, a tall, brunette boy with dog-like eyes, a tall, also brunette boy with shades on, and a tall, raven boy with ruby red eyes. Hinata found all these boys attractive, each in their own way. The blond looked like he'd be fun-loving, which she loved. The dog-like brunette boy looked like he'd be one to take risks, Hinata liked that very much. The other two boys made Hinata bit her lip. The brunette with shades looked so mysterious Hinata's skin crawled. Then came the the raven with the ruby red eyes. Hinata bit into her lip a bit more. He seemed like the heartthrob type. The one every girl wants but can't have because he's secretly gay or taken. They all walked into the restaurant the dog-eyed boy and the blond making a ruckus. They passed by her taking only a quick glance. Hinata knew nothing would get those boys to notice her. Except maybe if she went over and talked to them, which most likely her old self wouldn't do, so she decided to change that first. She stood and walked over to their table and smiled.

"Hi. I was wondering if any of you know what school _Sakura Haruno _goes to?" Hinata asked. She knew nothing else to say.

"Sakura..." Blond.

"Urg.." Dog boy.

"I hate that bitch." Brunette.

"..." Raven.

Hinata saw that the topic was awkward. "I-I'm sorry. I'll just a-" The blond interrupted her trying to leave.

"She goes to Jamestown Prep. Like us. Are you new around here? I've never seen you before." The blond said. Hinata blinked and nodded to his question.

"Yeah. My name's Hinata." she smiled sincerely at the boys.

"Why'd ya' ask about... _Sakura_?" The dog-boy asked. Hinata looked down at her feet sort of ashamed to say that they were half sisters. But, she had to.

"We're half sisters. So, I'm going to be going to the same school as her and needed to know which school it was." Hinata explained. Two of the boy's jaws dropped.

"You're her h-half sister?" asked the blond in awe.

"Yeah.."

"For real!" shouted the dog-boy.

"Mhmm."

"Wow! Who wouldda thought Sakura wouldda had a hot sister!" The blond and dog boy exclaimed. Hinata blushed a light pink.

"Well thanks for telling me about Sakura." Hinata smiled and tried to walk away.

"Wait! We haven't even gotten to know you yet! Bring a chair over and eat with us!" exclaimed the blond. Hinata was surprised but nodded and pulled over a chair.

"So, ya' smart?" asked the dog boy.

"You mean as in school smart?" Hinata guessed, feeling a little unsure.

"Yeah! Are ya'?"

"Yeah..."

"Ah, so you're gonna be in classes with those two buzz kills." The dog boy said pointing at the two quiet boys sitting next to him and the blond. The both looked up and glared at him.

"Shut it Kiba." they said simultaneously.

"That reminds me. What are your names?" Hinata asked thinking it was a little late.

"Kiba Inuzuka!" said the dog boy.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" said the blond.

"Shino Aburame." said the mysterious brunette.

"..." the raven said nothing.

"C'mon jerk! Be polite to the pretty girl!" Naruto shouted nudging the raven. Hinata could only giggle.

"Sasuke... Uchiha." his name felt like a bullet to Hinata's chest. She 'eep'ed slightly then smiled nonchalantly.

"So, what's the school like?" Hinata asked, trying to make more conversation.

"It's pretty good. And it's like the only prep school with no uniforms here." Shino finally spoke, and smiled at Hinata. She smiled back.

"That's great! Now I don't have to spend my money on polos or yeah.." Hinata giggled and the boys smiled and grinned at her except for the Uchiha boy.

"Miss! Your food!" a new waitress yelled, directing it to Hinata. Hinata turned around and smiled at the waitress as she set her food down on the table.

"Thank you very much!" Hinata said, as the waitress walked away. That waitress wasn't as pretty as the last one.

"A salad?" Kiba teased.

"And lemonade?" Naruto went along with Kiba's teasing.

"Yeah, so what?" Hinata asked the boys. She didn't get what was wrong with it.

"Typical girl." they said. Hinata glared at them both.

"For your information I'm vegetarian." Hinata said. It was true. Because of everything gore she'd seen as a child, Hinata could no longer eat meat without thinking about the blood and pain.

"Really? You're the first vegetarian I've ever met." Kiba said, amazed in a way.

"Wow. There must be a lot of heartless people here than." Hinata stated, a little peeved off.

"We're not heartless, we're just trying to survive." The Uchiha had finally spoken. He stared at Hinata with his ruby eyes, making shivers go up her spine.

"You can survive by eating fruits, vegetables, and many other things that _aren't _animals or living things." Hinata argued. Sasuke glared at her.

"Well, I'm sorry we can't all be as perfect as you." he said, scoffing. Hinata gritted her teeth, she'd never had a good temper. But she could control it.

"...fine. You win." Hinata said, before losing her temper.

"Hn." He grunted. Hinata sighed and ate her salad. The other boys just stared. Hinata looked down at her salad then back up just in time to see the shy waitress from before leaving.

"Hey! Shy girl! Come here!" Hinata called, making all the boys, including Sasuke stare at her awkwardly. The girl turned around and blushed as she walked toward Hinata.

"Y-Yes?" she chimed, the look on her face expressing that she didn't want to be there.

"What's your name?" Hinata asked, wanting to pinch her pink cheeks.

"Ha-Hanabi Hyuga."


	3. Chapter 3

******Not the American Average**

by; Jakkiie(:

* * *

Both Hinata and the Uchiha winced at the name. The other boys just laughed.

"So _you're_ Neji's little sister?" Kiba teased.

"Y-Yes." Hinata once again twitched. This girl was a Hyuga and she had a brother who was also a Hyuga. Hinata shivered but kept it pretty hidden. "I-I'm gonna g-go now.." the girl scurried away before Hinata could call after he again. It's not like she wanted to after what she had said anyways.

"That girl..." Hinata looked over to see Sasuke glaring out the window. She sighed and looked at her cellphone.

"Is there anything worthwhile to do in this town?" though not really giving a damn, Hinata asked. All the guys immediately looked at each other and smirked. Even the Uchiha participated in this. She knew it wouldn't be good.

Hinata shook her head at their idiocy. "You guys are druggies? I see now... you want to get me high?" her pale eyes examined their somewhat surprised faces. She smirked.

"Well, I'm sorry. I don't get high anymore." Hinata smiled with fake sweetness at them. They all looked at her and smirked.

"Do you like liquor?" asked Naruto, a very conspicuous grin on his face. Hinata shook her head at him and stood from her seat.

"I'm sorry, I don't do idiotic things like that." She walked to the front doors, then shouted out toward them: "Hope you don't mind paying for me!" with those last words, Hinata was out of there, and in her car, driving back home.

* * *

When Hinata got home, she was faced by Sakura who was in the living room watching TV. Her face immediately turned toward Hinata in a fierce motion. A glare was noticeable on her face as Hinata shut the front door.

"Hey Sakura. What's up?" Hinata said, nonchalantly walking past her. Sakura stood up and grabbed Hinata's wrist flinging her back a few feet. Sakura's face was red with anger. After a few seconds, Hinata felt the sting of Sakura's hand on her cheek. Sakura then reached for a small lamp beside the couch and threw it at Hinata. In time, Hinata ducked now angry at Sakura. Without thinking, Hinata pinned Sakura to the ground twisting her arm back.

"What is up with you? It's like were in a shounen manga or something!" Hinata yelled. Their parents weren't home yet due to work, so they could yell all they wanted.

"You were with Sasuke! My friend saw you! You whore! Stupid fucking whore!" Hinata let go of Sakura and got off of her.

"I was with his friends, he just happened to be there. We didn't even speak." she said simply to the pinkette.

She rose from the ground yelling, "Than how do you know his name!" Hinata only sighed at Sakura.

"His friends forced him to tell me. That's it Sakura, now calm your shit." she said, looking at Sakura, who was still very angry.


	4. Chapter 4

******Not the American Average**

by; Jakkiie(:

* * *

Hinata turned and walked up the stairs to her room, only to be followed by Sakura. Sighing, Hinata walked into her room and sat on her bed looking reluctantly at Sakura.

"What else do you want?" she asked, making Sakura only glare at her more.

"..." Sakura spoke no word. No sound left her lips. No movement from her form.

"If you're not saying anything then get out." Hinata said simply. Sakura just huffed and stepped out of the room, slamming the door shut. With a sigh, Hinata laid back on her bed.

"Uggghh... bitch~" Hinata groaned, stretching out her limbs. She sat up, immediately reaching for her laptop which was on her nightstand. Grabbing it, she turned it on and quickly logged onto the internet. She searched the preparatory academy she would be attending in a few weeks. After looking at the school website she sighed, she was knee-deep in serious shit. This school required records from her old schools. About parents and all. Which very much disappointed her.

"I hate prep schools." Hinata said, glaring at the computer screen in front of her. She closed the laptop and laid down on the bed. She knew it was to early for her to sleep, so she just stared up at the ceiling.

* * *

Saying the same old story over and over, yet no one knew. Hinata had been there for a month now, and Sakura had been a manipulative bitch the whole time. Nariko and Hinata's father had fallen for Sakura's lies. And by now, Hinata couldn't really take it anymore.

"Dad, Nariko Sakura's lying to you guys." Hinata stated making them both look at her curiously.

"What do you mean Hinata?" asked Hiashi, a bit confused.

Hinata rolled her eyes at her father's slowness to understand what she was trying to say. "She's playing you guys! Everytime she's 'studying' she's out with her friends, and everytime she 'sleeps over' somewhere she's getting high or drunk!" she yelled, trying to get it through these think headed parent's thick skulls.

"How would you know this Hinata?" asked Nariko, a with shock in her voice.

"I was at the shop where I work, I got off my shift a bit early due to my boss's wife going into labor. So, while I was walking out to my car I saw Sakura and a few of her buddies walking down the street clinging on to men DRUNK!" Hinata screamed.

Nariko gasped and dug her face into Hiashi's chest. Hinata sighed as she bowed to her father, signaling her leave.

* * *

"You **fucking **whore!" screamed Sakura. Hinata smirked at the sound of Sakura's angry voice. Sakura barged into Hinata room her face red with enragement. Hinata stood and walked over to Sakura slamming the door closed behind her.

"Look. Don't start a commotion." lifting Sakura's chin, Hinata looked the other straight in the eyes. "You'll make dad get even angrier." Sakura didn't say a word and swallowed her breath. She turned beet red in embarrassment and slapped Hinata's hands off of her.

"Don't get so close! You don't know me that well!" Hinata smirked at Sakura's reaction immediately spitting out a reply.

"I bet you wouldn't mind if it were Sasuke would you?" Sakura looked at Hinata with an extremely surprised look on her face. "Oh, come on! You make it known to the world yet I say one little think and you turn beet red." Hinata said, pinching Sakura's cheek playfully.

"Stop it!" Sakura slapped Hinata's hand away once again.

"Ah, I think I get it now." Hinata smirked at Sakura, while Sakura freaked out.

"No you don't!" she sprinted out of the room her pink hair slapping Hinata in the face. Hinata only laughed as she slumped back onto her bed.

* * *

School started in a week and of course both girls were ready. But not emotionally.

Sure they had the clothes, the shoes, the backpacks, the looks, the everything. But they weren't emotionally ready for their senior year. After this it was adulthood.

Hinata especially. She couldn't think of what her teachers, peers, and overall town would think of her.

* * *

A/N; Was It Good ? O:

Um, Oh, Yeah... May I Please Ask Of One Thing ?

Moree Reviews Por Favor ! I 'm Getting Un-Motivated ! D:

Thank Yhuuu !

- Jakkiie : D


	5. Chapter 5

******Not the American Average**

by; Jakkiie(:

* * *

Hinata walked to the front of this private school with pride. She didn't care what people thought about her. It was just a little, well uncomfortable. A new school really wasn't what she wanted to be walking toward right now. Sighing softly, she walked into the front office, to ask for a map of the campus. After they handed it to her, Hinata walked off toward the first class on her schedule. AP Calculus BC.

Oh great! Yet another nerd fest. Hinata thought as she took a seat in an empty desk. Soon enough, Shino came in and spotted her giving her a small wave. Hinata expected to see Sasuke waltz through the door any second but all three bells rang and no Sasuke. Shino ended up sitting next to Hinata, making her feel a bit better.

"Okay class! First day today! Now, aren't you all excited for this new year?" the woman that taught the class was extremely gorgeous. Hinata caught herself staring after a while and blushed. The woman began to speak again. "Now, today we will simply be introducing ourselves. I'm Yuhi Kurenai! Just call me Ms. Kurenai!" she smiled and then began to call person by name. The first on the list was Shino.

"Aburame Shino!" Hinata looked over at Shino and saw him walk up to the front of the class.

"I'm Shino Aburame. . . I'm a Senior this year, and I'm not that expressive and know not what I should say anymore." he looked over and Ms. Kurenai and she dismissed him back to his seat. Hinata giggled a bit when he got back, making him smirk. "What? I just wanted to sit down again." he said.

After about 10-15 more names, Hinata's name was called. Hinata walked up to the front of the class and faked a sweet smile. "Hello. I'm Hinata Hyuga! I'm a Senior this year, and I just moved here about a month ago. I'm glad to be back in school and hope to have a great last year here!" Hinata smiled again. God, was she gonna hate this school.

* * *

"Wahh! I didn't have first period with Sasuke!" Sakura whined. Hinata just walked past her and her group of friends. She wanted this day to be problem free. And Sakura just meant problems. She headed down the hall in such a hurry she didn't watch where she was going and bumped into someone making her fall on her butt and drop her books.

"Dammit. . ." Hinata whispered under her breath as she rubbed her back a little. She looked up to expect someone other than the person she saw. It was Sasuke Uchiha. He let out a hand in front of him to help Hinata up. She took the hand and was jerked up fiercely, making her wince. He pulled her along somewhere before she could even get a hold of her books. "HEY! Uchiha! I need my boo -"

"You don't need your damn books right now!" he barked back at her. Hinata only stared at his back with her mouth agape. Sasuke's death grip on arm just tightened as he dragged her along to the back of the main school building. He let go of Hinata's arm and pushed her up against the nearest wall.

"You filthy Hyuga why are you here? Why did you come here?" Sasuke asked anger written all over his face. "Tell me why!" he demanded. Hinata only squirmed, trying to escape from the rabid Uchiha. He pinned her hands above her head and angrily asked her again. "Why are you here?"

"I was trying to get away from that town before she came back!" Hinata yelled at him. Quickly she got her hands out of his grip and pushed him off of her. "You could have just asked nicely you idiot." Hinata whispered as she walked away from the sight. She didn't like this. This day was already a bad one.


	6. Chapter 6

******Not the American Average**

by; Jakkiie(:

* * *

_"I was trying to get away from that town before she came back!"_

Sasuke held his head in his hand, as he thought about what the Hyuga had said a few weeks back. He sat in his room, not able to think straight due to the encounter with the girl earlier. With his hair in his face, he could only face the floor and think. Soon, someone crept into his room making his twitch and get angry.

"Itachi, I swear if you don't get out I'll -" Sasuke stopped his words when he turned to see who it was. Indeed there was Itachi, but there was someone there standing right next to him. It was none other than the person he'd just been thinking about.

"You're so mean to me Sasu-chaaaan~" Itachi whined, making his face look like a fish's*. Hinata just stood there, looking straight at Sasuke.

"Itachi, just get out." Sasuke said plainly, looking down at the floor again. Itachi 'hmph'ed and stomped out of the room leaving Sasuke and Hinata alone. "Now, you."

"No." Hinata held her hand up to Sasuke. "I'm the one who's gonna talk first."

Sasuke just looked at Hinata for a bit before nodding in agreement.

"Look, the reason I can here is simple. My mom left me alone to go to Japan for a month. I know why and I know you do too. The only thing we can do is try and avoid contact with my mother. She the last one le -" Sasuke interrupted Hinata.

"No she isn't! What about Neji, Hanabi, and you! You're all kids of the crazy bitch!" Sasuke yelled, standing and screaming at Hinata.

"Sasuke! Just shut the fuck up and let me speak!" Hinata said pushing Sasuke back down onto his chair. "Look. My mother is crazy, but her genes didn't make it to them. They made it to me, but I've got my father's genes in personality, her genes in looks. I'm not like her at all. If I were like her, I wouldn't have ran from you earlier. Isn't that right?" Hinata asked looking down at Sasuke.

"I guess you're right. . . but, what about me and my brother?" he asked her, a tad bit of worry in his eyes he though was unnoticeable.

"Do you ever feel the urge to do it? Do you ever feel the need to kill something?" Hinata asked Sasuke the calmest she could.

"No. But Itachi?"

"No. He isn't. He's perfectly normal. Except for the fact that he's a bit weird. . . but that's nothing to worry about!" Hinata said laughing a bit. Sasuke just looked at her and smirked.

"Okay than. Is that all you wanted to tell me?" Sasuke asked, still looking at Hinata.

"Oh, no. There's one last thing I need of you." Hinata smirked.

* * *

"Did you hear?" screamed Ino, Sakura's best gossip-telling friend.

"What?" Sakura asked, excited. Gossip was just too fun for these girls as they dolled themselves up in the bathroom.

"Sasuke is **TAKEN**!" just as Sakura brought the lip gloss to her lips she dropped it. She turned to Ino and held her by her collar.

"**WHAT**?"

* * *

Hinata walked down the halls holding the hand of Uchiha Sasuke. It disgusted her. But, it was just so Sakura would keep away from Sasuke, whom Hinata knew due to the news about her and Sasuke's fake relationship, would make her want to smash her and Sasuke's heads in. Hinata just walked by Sasuke's side, and smiled at every other person.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Is this believable enough?"

"I think so."

"But, I mean. . . they say that your the heartthrob, and shouldn't we have made a big scene before announcing something like this?"

"Eh, well, Naruto's having a party Friday night, so, you wanna do something there?"

"Mhm, sure I guess. But, I don't know how I'm gonna get passed the pink hawk."

"Pink hawk? Really?"

"What? It doesn't fit?"

Hinata and Sasuke grinned at each other before noticing that they were actually getting closer. Hinata noticed before hand and pulled away, still holding Sasuke's hand.

"STUPID BITCH!"

Hinata knew what that meant. "Pink hawk alert!" she whispered chuckling. Sasuke joined her and chuckled. Soon enough, there in front of them stood none other than the pink hawk herself. Sakura. Hinata just smirked at her "sister" and Sasuke ignored the situation.

"Hinata. . ." Sakura growled, glaring at Hinata with all her might.

"Yeah sis?" Hinata hissed.

"You stupid whore! You just have to make fun of me don't you! Stupid fucking bitch!"

Hinata laughed haughtily. "I'm not making fun of you at all. I'm holding hands with my boyfriend." Hinata said, grinning evilly at Sakura.

Sakura glared at them both before turning around and stomping away.

"Heh, that settles that." Hinata said smirking at the scene.

* * *

"HINATA HAS A WHAT!" Hiashi yelled before barging into Hinata's room. Hinata looked up from reading a book, to see her father's angry face. She felt a little scared, but not as much as she would've been if it was her mother. "I hear that you have a boyfriend?"

Hinata nodded to her father's questioning statement. "I do."

Hiashi sighed heavily before sitting down on Hinata's bed, next to her laying form. "Why didn't you tell me? Is that where you were last night?" he asked, a little angrily.

"Yeah, but that was when we first got together. . . he asked me out that night. We didn't do anything dad." Hinata stated, looking her dad straight in the eyes.

Hiashi smiled in relief. "Thank god! I don't want you to be losing your virginity that quickly, I'd had had to've killed your boyfriend."

"Um, who said I was still a virgin?" Hinata asked a bit awkwardly.

"WHAT!"

"I lost my virginity at 16. Mom killed the guy when she found out. . . I didn't like him much anyway though." Hinata stated, shrugging.

Hiashi looked at Hinata oddly before shaking his head. "What am I going to do with you?"

Hinata looked at her father with a grin. "Throw me in a river?" she said jokingly.

Both laughed in unison and smiled at one another. "Maybe." he said before getting up. "Hinata, I've got to meet this boyfriend of yours before you go any further with him." Hiashi said at the door.

"Don't worry, I'll get him to come over tomorrow." Hinata said. Hiashi nodded and walked out the door shutting it. Hinata smiled then went back to reading.

_'Wonder what tomorrow'll be like. . .'_

* * *

_A/N: _Hello hello! (:

Um, just saying hello! && I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. :'D

* 3

That is an example of what Itachi's face looked like. xD

So yeah. 3 Nom! ^3^


	7. Chapter 7

******Not the American Average**

by; Jakkiie(:

* * *

Hinata walked along the halls of the school, he head hung it pure sadness. The events of last night. She just couldn't shake them out of her head.

_"While the small town of Palatka was finally finding itself free from murder and anguish, suddenly, last night there was a scene. A boy well-known around the town by the name of, Haku Yoshimora, was brutally murdered. Witnesses say that it was the same woman, the same woman who'd killed everyone from before. The woman's identity was revealed this morning as the detectives searched for clues. They found her passport on the bloody ground. The culprit's name is Sada Hyuga. If anyone has any information regarding the whereabouts of Sada Hyuga please do contact the Palatka police department an. . ."_

_Hinata only stared blankly at the TV. Her mother. . . was back already. She picked up her books and threw them at the wall. She screamed in agonizing shock. The first thought that filled her head was the bloodshed. Haku. Haku. Haku._

_"STUPID HAKU!" Hinata kicked the wall and punched it with all her might before sliding down, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Haku. . . I'm so sorry. . ." she trailed off, sobbing softly and curling into a ball on the floor of her room._

Hinata found Sasuke and tried her best to fake a smile. When he saw her, he just smirked before bringing her into a light hug. Hinata felt like crying in his arms, like she used to cry in Haku's. As tears welled up in her pure, opal eyes, she sniffled, and wiped away at her eyes. Sasuke let go of her and looked down at her a bit confused. Hinata looked up, tears streaming down her face and a smile upon her face.

"Sh-She's back." Hinata said as she held her head down and frowned. "She's back and. . . she killed Ha-Haku. . ." she trailed off before digging her face into Sasuke's chest and bawling like a baby.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Hinata a little tightly. He was angry now. That woman was back.

* * *

Hinata and Sasuke's school day went by like normal, and today they rode home together in Hinata's car. They were heading to her house so Sasuke could meet Hiashi.

"Is your dad anything like Sada?" Sasuke asked, making Hinata smile a bit.

"No. Actually they're exact opposites if I do say so myself." Hinata answered, smirking over at Sasuke. He seemed less worried than before. As Hinata pulled into the drive way of her house, she turned to Sasuke. "Please watch what you say around my dad. He's a little protective." Sasuke nodded as Hinata turned off the car and climbed out. They walked into the house to see Noriko smiling at them both.

"Hiashi is waiting in his office." she said with a nice tone.

" 'kay, thanks." Hinata said rather rudely, as she grabbed Sasuke's hand and lead him to her dad's office upstairs. She knocked on the door gently before hearing a 'come in' from her dad. Hinata entered holding Sasuke's hand and smiled at her father.

"Dad, this is Sasuke." she said. Hinata then looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke this is my dad, Hiashi Hyuga." she said.

They both nodded to each other. Hiashi than spoke. "I'd like to speak to Sasuke alone for a second okay hun?" Hiashi said. Hinata nodded and let go of Sasuke's hand and exited the office. _'Wonder what they'll talk about. . .'_

* * *

YAY! another chapie done.

Oh god. What is gonna happen with Sasuke and Mr. Hyuga? o;


	8. Chapter 8

**Not the American Average**

by; Jakkiie ;3

Hiashi stared at the Uchiha. He wanted to get into the Uchiha's head and scare the bajebers out of him. Though, he knew teenagers these days were less scared of adults than in the old days. Soon, Hiashi got fed up with the silence and spoke:

"So Uchiha, what do you intend to do while dating my daughter?" he asked. Hiashi leaned over his desk and stared intently at Sasuke.

"I just plan to treat your daughter they way she should be treated and love her with all my heart." Sasuke tried his best to mask the fact that he was lying through his teeth to this man. He didn't love Hinata at all. Though, he didn't hate her either. Not anymore anyways.

Hiashi sighed and sat down, leaning back in his chair. "Well, I approve. But!" Hiashi looked angrily at Sasuke. "if you hurt my little girl I swea-" Sasuke stopped Hiashi from talking.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt your daughter." Sasuke said as he looked at Hiashi seriously. "I would never even think of that. I lo-"

"Ah-Ah-Ah! No more! I don't want to hear it! Now, just go get Hinata!" he said with a sigh, his head slamming down on his desk. Sasuke smirked and walked out of the office to see Hinata's ear to the wall. He alughed.

"What are you doing?" he asked, a clear smirk on his face. Hinata got away from the wall with a blush on her cheeks. Sasuke plainly smirked and grabbed Hinata's wrist lightly. "Your dad wanted me to bring you in."

Hinata just nodded, a blush still on her face. "Okay." both went into Hinata's father's office and sat down. "Dad, you wanted to talk about something?"

"Yes." Hiashi said looking up from his desk with a red mark on his forehead. "Tell me if this guy **ever **does anything to you. Got it?"

Hinata looked at her father, then at Sasuke before smiling sweetly. "No worries. I know for a fact that he won't hurt me in anyway." she said, making her father sigh with a smile on his face.

"Okay. You two can go now." he said. Hinata and Sasuke smiled before getting the hell out of there.

* * *

Sasuke and Hinata then went to Hinata's room. Hinata sat on her desk's chair and Sasuke on her bed. He jumped on the bed a little, feeling how soft it was. "Hey, your bed's soft." Sasuke said looking at Hinata whom was just staring at him weird.

"Umm, am I supposed to take that as a compliment?" Hinata asked as she kept looking at Sasuke, he eyebrow raised. She'd never seen Sasuke act so. . . well, in the first place weird, but the word she was looking for was. . . normal. She'd never seen Sasuke act like a normal person before. Hinata giggled at her thoughts, getting a look from Sasuke.

"Yes, it is." Sasuke said simply.

"Well~ Whaddaya wanna do now?" Hinata asked, a bored expression taking over her facial features.

"I don't know. . . wanna go for a ride around town? Mall maybe?" Sasuke suggested off the top of his head.

"Sure! Let's go!" Hinata said as she grabbed her sunglasses and cellphone. She stood at the door before turning to Sasuke. "Come on! Let's get going!"

* * *

WAH! Dx I'm so sorry I haven't posted a new chapter! I lost my computer for a while but now I have a new one! So please do forgive me! o; Review please!

-Petite Beaute


End file.
